A study is being made of possible parallels between enzymatic oxidations which lead in plants to the formation of certain isoquinoline alkaloids having anticancer properties and anodic oxidation. Thus far, such anodic oxidation seems to have been one of the best methods for preparing such compounds. The major approach involves the preparation of specific electrode surfaces.